1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wild game feeding devices and more particularly to a wild game gravity feeder with a flared base having a base insert feed distributor.
2. Technical Background
Wild game feeders are useful in promoting animal populations and attracting wildlife for observation or recreational hunting. Several types of feeders are known. One type uses motors and timers, which requires undo maintenance and expense. Another type is suspended from tripod supports. Early growing antlers can be damaged by the supports as deer attempt to feed. Gravity type feeders require chutes or baffles within the food compartment which can decrease the capacity of food held in the compartment and may require complex construction. Also, many feeders use troughs which cause feed to accumulate and become spoiled, or use food ports which become clogged.
The present invention provides a wild game feeder which sits on the ground, has a high feed capacity, eliminates antler contact with the food chamber, minimizes exposure of the feed to the environment, and is simple to construct and maintain and provides a more readily available food source for all wild game, promoting growth, health, and development.
The game feeder of the present invention has a feed chamber with a flared base which sits on the ground. The flared base has feed ports positioned above the level of the ground preventing moisture from accumulating in the feed chamber. Because the base is flared with a cone shape, the feed ports are positioned away from the feed chamber, allowing a deer to feed without the deer""s antlers contacting the feed chamber. Feed is uniformly distributed to the feed ports by an insert. The insert has channels which distribute the feed and is inserted reversibly into the flared base. When feed is placed into the feed chamber, the feed is distributed uniformly to each feed port by each channel which communicates with the feed port. Feed will spill continuously out of the feed port onto the ground until the level of feed on the ground accumulates to the level of the feed port. When an animal eats the feed on the ground so that the feed level falls below the level of the feed port, the feed will again spill to the ground replacing the feed eaten by the animal.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide a game feeder with no chutes or baffles in the feed chamber.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game feeder of simple and inexpensive construction.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game feeder with a flared base to stabilize the feeder and to prevent deer from injuring their antlers on the feed chamber.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an insert to fit reversibly into the flared base to uniformly distribute the feed in the flared base and to uniformly channel the feed to the feed ports.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game feeder that produces a minimum exposure of the feed to the environment.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game feeder that keeps the feed supply above the ground preventing moisture from accumulating in the feed chamber.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game feeder that prevents the feed ports from clogging.